


Rainy Dog Day

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satchmo runs off, and it's raining. Peter's busy at work, so it's up to Elizabeth to search the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Dog Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://run-the-con.livejournal.com/profile)[**run_the_con**](http://run-the-con.livejournal.com/), for [](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/)**embroiderama** 's prompt, "rainy days."

Elizabeth looked out the living room window while she held the phone to her ear. The sky was overcast, and she thought she saw raindrops on the glass.

Peter picked up after three rings.

"Hey, Hon."

"Is this a bad time?"

"Neal and I are in the van. Did you need something?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I feel terrible. You know how the porch light burned out? Well, I had the door open while I was changing it. Satchmo heard something, and he just bolted."

"He got out?"

"I had my hands full. I ran after him, but he was gone. He could be anywhere in the neighborhood by now."

"That isn't like him to just run like that." He paused. "Look, I'll call Diana and see if she can take over here with Neal. I'll come help you look."

"No, it's okay. I know you guys are working on that case. I'm going to go out and keep looking."

"All right, Hon. Jones and Diana are supposed are supposed to take over in a couple hours. I'll be home as soon as I can. In the meantime, if you need help, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"Okay."

Elizabeth almost wished she hadn't called. She hated to worry Peter when there was nothing he could do. But she also knew he'd be upset if she didn't tell him, or give him a chance to help. She'd been hoping that he might be able to come home so they could use the car to search the neighborhood, but there was no reason she couldn't do it on foot.

She took another look out the window. It was definitely raining, now. She'd hoped the rain might encourage Satchmo to come home, but there was no sign of a white Lab outside.

She grabbed a purple plastic raincoat from the closet. She also grabbed Satchmo's leash and his favorite squeaky toy.

As she stepped outside, she pulled the coat's hood over her head. She thought of Satchmo outside in this weather. What if he'd hidden somewhere to get out of the rain?

Elizabeth started out in the direction he'd run. She'd already looked, but only for a couple blocks.

The rain was picking up. She could feel the heavy drops falling on her head, and was glad she'd had the foresight to grab her coat. At least it wasn't cold.

"Satchmo! Come here, boy!" She squeezed the squeaky toy, hoping it would attract his attention. She knew she must look ridiculous, but right now she just wanted to find Satchmo and get him home.

But almost an hour later, she was still wandering around the neighborhood. She even stopped by a couple of the neighbors' houses to ask if they'd seen Satchmo, but a lot of people were at work.

She didn't want to call Peter again to enlist his help, even though she knew he wouldn't blame her. She didn't want everyone to think that she couldn't even handle finding a dog. And Satchmo hadn't been gone that long. It was too early to panic.

Who was she kidding? Of course she was panicking. Satchmo had been missing for over an hour now. Usually, he was good at not running off. Then again, the fact that she hadn't found him yet hopefully meant that he hadn't been hurt.

The rain was still coming down steadily. The raincoat kept her upper body dry, but her jeans clung to her legs. She'd stepped in a puddle a couple blocks back, and now her socks were uncomfortably wet.

A car honked behind her. She jumped, and looked over to her shoulder to see a cab slowly pulling up.

The passenger window rolled down and the driver said, "Get in, Mrs. Suit."

Elizabeth bent over and peered into the cab. " _Mozzie?_ "

"I'm here to help you with your canine manhunt. Your doghunt, if you will."

Elizabeth opened the front passenger door and got inside. She knew her wet coat was getting the upholstery wet, and made a mental note to apologize later.

"How did you know about Satchmo?"

Mozzie started to drive. "Neal called me."

"Well, he didn't have to send you. I could've handled it." She pushed the hood off her head.

"Uh, Neal doesn't _send_ me places. I'm here strictly on my own volition. For Satchmo. He's a good dog."

Elizabeth smiled, mollified. "Well, thank you. It'll definitely be quicker this way. I didn't know you drive a cab...."

"I do lots of things. I'm a free spirit. I work without the constraints of nine-to-five wage slavery. I like to think of myself as a sort of renaissance man."

Elizabeth glanced at the dashboard. "The meter's running...."

"Oh," Mozzie said, waving a hand, "don't worry about that. I'd never charge _you_."

Elizabeth gave him a suspicious look, but sat back and looked out the window.

"Don't worry," Mozzie said. "If Satchmo is in this city, we will find him."

"Well, I'm sure he's still in Brooklyn. I don't think he's even had time to leave the neighborhood."

"We can't rule out alien abduction."

After what seemed like ages, Elizabeth spotted a very wet dog sitting on the sidewalk.

"Stop the car! There he is!"

Satchmo was sitting in front of the gated entrance to a house. As Elizabeth got out of the cab, she saw that there was a cat sitting on the front porch, taking shelter from the rain.

"Satchmo!"

His gaze shot over to her. His tail started to wag.

"Is this what you've been doing? Chasing cats? C'mon, mister."

She attached the leash to his collar and led him over to the car. She opened the back door and patted the seat. Satchmo climbed up and obediently lay down across the back seat. More wet upholstery to apologize for....

When they got back to her house, Elizabeth saw Peter's car parked in front.

Turning to Mozzie, she said, "Come inside for a minute. I'll make you some tea."

Mozzie eyed Peter's car warily. Before he could refuse, Elizabeth said, "Come on. It's the least Satchmo and I can do."

Mozzie nodded. "Very well. I accept your offer."

As they came up to the door, Peter opened it.

Stooping down, Peter looked at Satchmo and said, "I heard you were a bad boy today."

Satchmo wagged his tale and shook off some excess water. Peter, who was still in his jacket and tie, stepped back to avoid the worst of the spray.

Elizabeth laughed. She guided Satchmo inside and took off his leash. It was only then that she noticed Neal sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Neal. I didn't know you were, too."

"Yeah, I thought I'd help look, in case you and Moz hadn't already found him."

Elizabeth couldn't see Neal walking around in the rain wearing his nice suit and shoes, but she knew he would have helped, anyway. She smiled and touched Neal's shoulder. "I was going to dry off and make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Elizabeth went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Peter followed her, and while she filled the kettle with water, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier. Neal and I came as soon as Jones and Diana relieved us."

"I know. But I'm glad you didn't leave work early. Satchmo was fine—he just got a little excited by a cat. If you still want to help, you can get him dried off."

Peter chuckled. "It's a deal."

She could just make out Neal and Mozzie talking in the living room.

"What?" she heard Neal said. "No, Moz, I never agreed to pay the meter. Why were you running it?"

"You told me you wanted to help," Mozzie said back.

Looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth whispered, "Peter, do you think you could give him a little money? He _did_ use his cab to find Satchmo."

"Yeah," Peter said, grumbling. "Like he's a legitimate businessman...."

"Please? He was a big help."

Peter sighed. "All right. But just for gas."

Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Hon."

Peter went back in the living room, and Elizabeth put the kettle on the stove. While she was turning the burner on, she heard the click of claws on the floor. Satchmo sat by her feet.

Elizabeth crouched down. She pet Satchmo's wet head and scratched behind his ear. His favorite spot. Satchmo panted happily.

"Next time you run off after a cat," she said, "try to do it on a sunny day, okay?"

Satchmo licked her hand.  



End file.
